A Picturesque Little Town
by Kaize
Summary: Vincent Leander, an aspiring automail mechanic, wants to study under the guidance of Winry Elric, one of the best automail mechanics in all of Amestris. The picturesque town of Risembool will give him what he would need in life, and maybe, much more. OCxOC (Please don't judge until you read what's inside)


**This is my first one shot, Advance thanks to all the people who read, favorited, and followed this story.**

**I do not own FMA. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

The small town of Risembool was a picturesque little town filled to the brim with perfection. The smell of freshly baked quiche and apple pies wafted through the air that welcomed you into this humble vicinity in the remote areas of Amestris. There were no automobiles, no abhorrence that were present in the city. The common folk were frivolous and warm, as if the ravages of war have not affected them in the slightest.

Vincent Leander, a young man in his early twenties, came to this town to extensify his knowledge about automail. He had heard from Denny Brosch, an acquaintance of his in the military, that there lived in this town a Winry Rockbell, whose knowledge in automail was vast. As soon as he heard about this woman, he jumped on the first train to Risembool the very next day.

When he reached Risembool, he expected that Risembool would be some other poor village, poor in comparison to his beloved Central. He was proven wrong.

As he walked the cobbled streets of this town, there was not one instance where a person would not greet him with a cheerful 'Good Morning', or a pleasant 'Hello'. His eye was caught by a pretty dark haired young lady, with reddish brown locks that cascaded down her shoulders and reached her chest. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, blue, and gray. As she greeted Vincent with a pleasant 'Good Morning', Vincent felt his heart beat fast. He began to feel a warm blush covering his cheeks, so he hurried down the cobbled road to a two-story house on top of a hill, with a sign that said "Rockbell Automail"

As Vincent nervously knocked on the door, he became scared. Who would this mysterious character be? Would she be some horrible old spinster? Or some young genius that was younger than him? He gulped as the door opened slowly to reveal a ten year old boy with golden hair and unsettling golden eyes looking at him. Vincent smiled nervously and asked "Good Morning, does a Ms. Winry Rockbell live here?"

A motherly voice laughed from inside the house. "No Winry Rockbell here, just a Mrs. Winry Elric!" A lady made her way through the brightly lit living room, bringing a scent of apple pie with her. She looked like she was in her early thirties, with lemon colored hair and sharp blue eyes that looked calculating and friendly at the same time.

"Van, stop staring at the man! Let him in before he melts outside!" Mrs. Elric told her son. Van looked at Vincent, all signs that he was wary of him gone. Van let Vincent inside the house, and Vincent was able to see the inside of the Elric abode better. The room was brightly lit, and near the window stood a huge shelf. Mostly full of books about medecine, architecture, engineering, and automail. The whole room smelled of coffee and apple pie, and the more Vincent inhaled the air surrounding him, he caught a whiff of oil and metal.

Vincent stood for a while, observing his surroundings. Mrs. Elric then told him to sit down, which he followed, relieved that he wouldn't be standing the whole time. As Vincent told Winry his purpose for being here, Winry listened eagerly. She then offered that she would take him on as an apprentice, if he would promise to help others with what he learned from her. Vincent agreed to what she said, and at that very moment, they became master and pupil. Glad to be in this heavenly town, Vincent thanked Winry and Van for helping him.

As he went outside to find a place to stay while being trained as apprentice, he saw the pretty lady helping a child who fell get back up again. She did not notice Vincent watching, and only noticed him after the children were gone. Vincent shyly approached her, and introduced himself.

"Good Morning Miss, my name is Vincent Leander, it's nice to meet you on this fine day." Vincent smiled. The lady smiled in return and said

"A pleasant morning to you as well, Mr. Leander, my name is Laeticia Baroque, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Laeticia said, her eyes filled with kindness and goodwill.

It was a magical moment for both Vincent and Laeticia. One they would remember as they got married, raised their children, and grew old together. As Vincent grew old, he would always relate the story of how he met Laeticia, and how much he owed the small, picturesque town of Risembool.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I thought up this fic while writing my other story, A Soldier from a World Unknown. Sorry if it feels rushed. Thank you for reading, and good day to you all! :)**

**~Kaize**


End file.
